Amphituber
The Amphituber family is a family of frog-like amphibians in the Pikmin games. Their family name is a portmanteau of "amphibian" and "tuber", due to their potato-shaped body. Wollywog Wollywogs are a species of mature amphituber that live in the bowels of subterranean areas. They are gray and have red eyes, and are usually found in watery cave-live areas, such as caves in Pikmin 2 and The Forest Navel in Pikmin. They are defeated in the same manner as Yellow Wollywogs, but are more aggressive, and attack with a jump more readily. The lack of skin coloration is due to living in sunlight-free places. Yellow Wollywog Yellow Wollywogs are taller, yellow versions of Wollywogs that live near bodies of water out in the open like in The Distant Spring or Perplexing Pool as opposed to underground areas, though this is not always true. Like Wollywogs, they try to crush Pikmin by jumping into the air. To defeat them, it is best to approach from behind and throw Pikmin on top, calling them back before the creature falls. Wogpole The wogpole resembles a tadpole, and is in fact the baby form of amphitubers. It is one of the weakest water-based enemy in the Pikmin series. In the first game, it only appears in the The Forest of Hope and The Distant Spring. They are typically a hard-to-get, low-reward enemy in that they are fast swimmers that run away and only give out 1 Pikmin when carried to the Onion. In Pikmin 2, they are found in the Awakening Wood and Perplexing Pool areas, as well as being found in the sublevels of some caves. Also, they can occasionally get out of the water. When they do this, they will flop high in the air and move more slowly. As stated, they are not worth killing, so don't bother unless you really want to retrieve them. Black Wollywog The Black Wollywog might not even be a wollywog at all, but some kind of strange shadowy mimic of the creature. Be careful in dark areas especially- it is so easy to miss this creature hidden in the ground, and you'll lose many Pikmin to them if you don't know what to do. When they're not attacking, Black Wollywogs are "melted" into the floor and if you encounter them in a lit area, they look like out-of-place black holes in the ground. Wogglepie The Wogglepie is a very odd creature. It looks like a Wogpole at first sight, but when approached it stands up on two legs and runs away. These "enemies" don't attack, so they could be thought of as reverse Wogpoles which can move quickly on land but waddles slowly through the water. Pink Wollywog The Pink Wollywog is a see-through version of a Yellow Wollywog which is pink with blue eyes. It actually doesn't know how to jump or attack because it is made of very frail jelly. You can see its center, which is a blue nucleus similar to what the Goolix has. It's a weak enemy that you'll want to kill fast because the nucleus in the center releases black drops which bury themselves in the ground and reveal themselves to be deadly Black Wollywogs! Kill it before it can spawn too many of those difficult enemies. Blue Wollywog This is the same shape as a Wollywog only it is colored electric blue with green stripes. When Pikmin near it, it starts hissing and then jumps through the air to try to flatten them. When it lands, it sends out a watery wave 360 degrees around it, so this will be deadly to non-blues. Only Blue Pikmin should attempt to fight this enemy, although it is possible for other Pikmin to defeat it. Red Wollywog These look like Yellow Wollywogs but with red skin which is on fire and glowing white eyes. It makes a strange, sad groaning sound when approached. It then hops after you with little hops, trying to set Pikmin on fire. Pikmin won't be squashed by it, but the fire is dangerous. Red Pikmin should fight this amphituber solo. This enemy looks just like the Blind Wollywog, so it is safe to say these may be related. Treefrog Wollywog This Amphituber resembles a real world Red-eyed tree frog, and will be seen basking on twigs, however, if approached, it will open it's small mouth and shoot it's tongue at Pikmin, what sets it apart from other Amphitubers that try to eat pikmin is that they will make large hops from twig to twig, resulting in a cat-and-mouse game where the mouse fights back. The twigs can fall over if Teeth Pikmin chew on them like beavers, leaving the twig unusable, and potentially killing the Treefrog Wollywog if it is on the twig. Category:PREnemies